Samson Revodor: Knight of the Wind
by Copycat-The-Unknown
Summary: This describes the first day of Samson Revodor on the Digimon Twilight Moon online game. As one can tell, he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed...


_**Digidestined Chronicles-Samson Revodor, Knight of the Wind**_

"Bye Mom, I'm going out to sign up for that new online game!" The 17 year old stated as he left to register for Digimon Twilight Moon. "You have enough money to pay for it, right, Samson?" "Yeah, I've got enough cash, Mom and I already told you: It's BAM, not SAMSON!" "Sorry, Bam, bye," his mother called out to him and with that, Bam left annoyed to sign up for the Digital World. Once he got there, he asked "Yo, where's the sign up place?" "Over there, man!" A familiar voice called out. Behind Bam was a tall blonde haired guy with a silver jacket. He wore white gloves and underneath his coat was a red shirt. His blue jeans were tattered, ripped and dusty from relentless mountain biking. "Dan!" Bam exclaimed, "You signing up too?" "Yeah, I can't wait for us to chill in the digital world, man!" Dan replied. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

They entered the waiting room and put their helmets on as requested. Dan was first, and he ended up with Candlemon. After he imagined it, Dan got a digivice similar to Takato's, only with blue markings instead of red ones. Now that it was his turn, Bam put on a helmet. What looked like Chuumon appeared on the screen, but it was knocked out of the screen by a leonine digimon, which apparently flew out of nowhere. This was his new partner, Leormon, who had an arrogant look on its face. He then got a second generation digivice that was green with blue and white markings on it. Afterwards, they entered the Digital world through the pods.

Bam looked around and noticed Leormon right next to him. "So you're my new partner, huh little dude?" "Dude?" the lion asked in an annoyed tone, "Did you forget to stay in the trailer park, 'Sir'?" This was an awkward moment for Dan and Candlemon, who had gotten along just fine, but it became even more awkward when Bam laughed at Leormon's remark. "You know what, dude, you're funny! I think we're gonna be one hell of a team!" Bam said, "And please, just call me Bam, man." Leormon replied in a very irritated manner, "First off, my name is not 'dude', it is Leormon, and second, I simply cannot believe that I ended up stuck with such an idiotic human as you!"

Meanwhile, Dan and Candlemon were worried about this last statement, for Bam just stood there with a blank look on his face. "Dan, aren't you gonna do something? Leormon and Bam might attack each other at anytime!" "Relax Candlemon," Dan assured his digimon, "I'm more worried about Leormon losing his temper than Bam." "Why?" Candlemon asked. However, his questioned was answered when Bam laughed hysterically again. "Oh my GOD, you're just a wisecracker, aren't you?" "Candlemon, let's just say that Bam is sort of thick-head. He obviously thinks that Leormon's just being funny." Leormon was growling with anger and almost pounced on Bam when a Tyrannomon burst into the clearing. "Hold on to those jokes, Leormon, man," Bam said to his digimon, "We've got company!"

"Digimodify!" Dan exclaimed, "Digivolution activate!" "Candlemon, Digivolve to…Meramon!" And with that, Meramon started battling Tyrannomon. Bam and Leormon on the other hand… "If you want to stay alive, why don't you fight that overgrown lizard yourself? I won't mess up my fur for the likes of you, 'dude.'" "Hmmm," Bam thought out loud, "He must not know how to fight-" "What the- 'not know how to fight?! I'll show you, ingrate! CRITICAL BITE!" And with that, the uppity digimon bit Tyrannomon's ankle, bringing the dinosaur to its knees. "Thanks, ally," Meramon said as he finished off their enemy. "Woot! We did it, Leormon!" Bam exclaimed, "High five, man! Don't leave a brother hanging!" Of course, that's exactly what Leormon did, saying "Not in this life, moron." "Yeah, I know we'll be unstoppable together!" Samson said, "We can do it, pal!" But Leormon simply said "Hmph. Whatever." Dan and Candlemon couldn't help but laugh at the odd couple. This was definitely one of the more unique relationships between Digidestined and Digimon.

_Author's note: I don't know if you caught on, but Leormon is supposed to be the digimon that Ashley was originally going to get. I know I said my character preferred the name Sonic, but I think it's too dorky, so I changed his nickname to Bam, since both Bam Margera and Samson are skaters. I thought that having a digimon who despises his unknowing partner would kind of comical and interesting, since most digimon get along just fine with their partners. As for the name, I thought I outta give it a cool sounding name, plus if I had to pick a song that sounds like Samson in terms of tone, it'd have to be the theme for _Sonic and the Black Knight's _theme, Knight of the Wind._


End file.
